fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Yakuza (NsN)
Summary Naomi Yakuza, is the current head of the North American Mercenary branch. An organization designed to slay the sudden existence of supernatural creatures. It is believed Naomi was once a former assassin for the japanese Yakuza's, but no one knows if this is true or not. It is also theorized that she has some sort of very tragic past. As she claimed she is immune to certain forms of torture due to experience. Naomi was once a former high target for assassinations but when word got out she killed an entire group with her bare hands none had tried ever again in 10 years. She sparks fear in the hearts of Assassins, mercenaries, thieves, criminals, and even monsters. Naomi has very unusual levels of strength. Giving her the title of Iron Maiden. She has decapitated people with her bare hands, impaled them with her fingers, and even killing monsters with her hands. She possess insane speed and power. She also has a strange ability to increase the length of her finger nails and make them sharp. All of this Makes her the second most dangerous fighter behind Nyan. Who is just as much of one if not more. Appearance See picture Personality And Likes (WIP) Naomi is perhaps the true incarnation of Arrogance. She purposely walks around with no security despite her being a kill target among assassins, rogue mercenaries, and monsters. When asked why her security was lackluster she responded with "Why would i need any?" Which completely baffled her assassins. When Michael asked her if she believed fear was real, she said yes. He asked if she just did not fear anything she said nothing poses a threat to her life. Her arrogance is justified as she has trained her body to an absurd degree. She can kill vampires and werewolves with things such as playing cards. Naomi walks around with no fear. She will walk past an entire group of vampires unnerved. Naomi is also extremely cold. This is further proof on why she is believed to be an assassin. As she threatened to kill one of her members with an Uno card for in case he was lying. She also stuck her hand in a girl's chest to prove a point for angering her. Another side of Naomi is even scarier than her casual state. When she is extremely angry, she shows a face of complete and utter spite. This is usually shown to people before she slashes their heads off with her bare hands. When angry, she scares even demons. However she is normally calm and puts on a smile. This is because she walks around as if she were free. And nothing poses a threat to her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Naomi Yakuza, Iron Maiden Origin: Not so Nonfiction Gender: Female Age: 31 years old Classification: Head Executive, Assassin (Formerly?) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Claw Extension, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Aura, Weapon Mastery Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via Aura), Possession (Via Aura) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can chop the heads off of vampires and werewolves with her bare hands) Speed: Supersonic (Can evade bullet fire, can chop the heads off of vampires and werewolves before they react) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift 700 kg) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Can casually impale people with her bare hands by adding slight pressure) Durability: At least Small Building level (Superior to vampires, top mercenaries, and werewolves as she can kill them with pure strength) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee, higher with playing cards Standard equipment: Her retractable nails, and playing cards Intelligence: Genius. Worked her way up to become the Head North American Mercenary despite being a japanese Yakuza. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Impaled someone by adding slight pressure *Killed a group of highly trained killers with her bare hands *Chopped the heads off of supernatural creatures with her bare hands or finger nails *Threw a playing card so fast it split a bullet, sliced through the gun, and imapled someone in their hand *Killed people with playing cards *Dodged gunfire *Killed vampires and werewolves before they could react *Resisted possession and mind control *Grabbed a swinging sword with her bare hands Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Killers Category:Leaders Category:Aura Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Combat Gods